Guess Who?
by enigma-kar
Summary: An unexpected guest shows up in the squadroom, which leads to a somewhat unexpected revelation. Warning for complete and total randomness!


**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunely, do not own any of the characters below. _NCIS_ belongs to CBS and _Doctor Who_ to the BBC

_Just a short and very random fic, here. I've been meaning to publish this for a while, but have been so incredibly busy, so it's only now that you're getting it. Thanks to _Obwohl _who beta-ed this for me, although she may not able to remember it, it was a while ago. Anyways, please enjoy and don't forget to review. :D As always, honest opinions are most welcome, as I always want to improve. :) _

_Oh - and Happy Halloween! :P_

* * *

It was late. But, despite the time all members of 'Team Gibbs' were still at their desks and working. And actually working, which some would say was an accomplishment for one Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. Although it may have had something to do with the fact that Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was there with them and there was no way Tony was going to be seen not working in front of his boss. Unless he actually _wanted_ to be knocked senseless by a particularly hard head slap. However, the fact of the matter was - they were all working and the last thing they were expecting was a blue box to suddenly appear out of no where...

Special Agent Timothy McGee looked up from his computer with a frown as the strange noise filled the bullpen. He frowned further as a blue box began to materialise in front of the window.

"What the…?" McGee asked no one in particular as the box began to become more visible.

"Uh… boss?" Tony asked, glancing between Gibbs and the blue box.

"What, DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked up and raised an eyebrow as he noticed, seemingly for the first time, the blue box.

"I am guessing by your expression that this is not common in America," Ziva commented, glancing from Tony to McGee to Gibbs and back to Tony again.

"You guessed right, Ziva," Tony said, not taking his eyes off the box, which had now stopped making a noise and just stood there, still.

"That technically shouldn't be possible," McGee was going to say, but decided against it as the door of the blue box opened and a tall skinny man in a brown pin-stripped suit stepped out.

"Oh," the man said, before turning back to the box he had arrived in and patting it as he muttered somewhat soothing words to it. Gibbs stood up and was about to say something when the suited man turned back to them again. "Sorry, about that," he apologised. "She's a bit sick, which is to be expected after that episode with the Axons, they can be pretty nasty," he leaned forward slightly, "Especially when they see me, I have a history you see," he concluded.

"Who are you?" Ziva asked bluntly, considering taking out a knife and throwing it at him.

"Oh, sorry," he looked surprised at the fact he hadn't introduced himself yet. "I'm the Doctor, hello," he grinned widely and gave a small wave. McGee waved back, stopping only when he recieved a 'what the hell are you doing, Probie?' look from Tony, accompanied with an eyeroll.

"Where am I, by the way, this isn't the CIA is it?" the Doctor then asked with a frown, looking around.

"The CIA?" Tony asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yup," The Doctor said with a nod as he thrust his hands into his pockets. "But this is NCIS, right?" He guessed, seeing the sign of the wall. "And that's…" he trailed off, running a hand through his hair and looking slightly sheepish.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service," Ziva replied for him.

"Ah, course it is," The Doctor said with a nod. "I thought as much, sorry about that. All those acronyms; FBI, CIA, NCIS, MI5, MI6, UNIT, Torchwood... No, wait... that's not an acronym," he shook his head. "Typical of you people to try and make things simple, when you're actually making it more complicated. That's very human," he gave a fond smile at them all. There was no reply from the four agents, so the Doctor spoke again.

"Well, I'd best be off, they were kind of expecting me at the CIA a week ago. I hope it all worked out for them, spose I'll have to go and make sure," he gave another grin and a wave before jumping back in the blue box.

"But..." McGee said, somewhat stupidly.

However, the blue box began to dematerialise, the noise of its engines, once again, filling the squadroom.

"What was that?" Tony asked, demandingly, glancing around at McGee and Ziva who shrugged before they all turned to Gibbs. The older agent was looking rather calm and relaxed, despite the anomaly which had just occurred.

McGee frowned and tilted his head to one side slightly at Gibbs' composure, "Uh, boss. Did you see that?"

"Yeah McGee, I did."

"What was it?" Ziva asked, directing the question more at her boss than at the others.

"What?" Gibbs gave a shrug at the three expecting faces in front of him, as he sat back down at his desk. "Didn't you guys ever watch Doctor Who?"


End file.
